Inuyasha Switched
by inuyasha1134
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have switched places! In order to find the hidden shikon jewel they might just need to team up with naraku! Find out what happens in Inuyasha Switched!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first fanfiction so please be nice! Thx!=D**

**Chapter one: two worlds**

A leaf fell from the tree and landed on Inuyasha's head. He stopped racking the leafs to feel the cool breeze rustle through his black hair. He was wearing an orange t-shirt with faded jeans and white sneakers with a silver bandana around his neck. Fall was coming soon to Tokyo Japan where Inuyasha lived. When he walked past the family shrine he saw his little brother Sota standing in the door way. "Sota what do you think you're doing? You know that grandpa doesn't like us going in there!"

Inuyasha asked. "The dog went in and now it won't come on out!"

Inuyasha walked over and stood next to Sota. He looked in and thought he saw something. "Sota you can go on inside and I'll get the dog."

Said Inuyasha as he stepped inside. "Okay thanks bro."

Sota said as he ran to the house. Inuyasha stepped down the stairs cautiously. "Come on out Buyo!"

He said into the darkness. He walked up to the well and looked around. Finally he saw Buyo sitting in the corner of the shrine. He walked over and picked him up. "Man your getting heavy you old dog."

Said Inuyasha. He walked over to the well again and looked inside at the bones at the bottom. Just then he heard a sound outside. He turned around and saw two bullies from his school run across the grass. Buyo jumped out of Inuyasha's arms and ran after them. As Buyo jumped Inuyasha lost his balance and fell back into the well. He closed his eyes and prepared for the painful blow against the ground. A minute passed and he opened his eyes to find he was laying on the found of the well. He didn't feel any pain at all. 'That's weird.' He thought. He stood up and started to climb up the side of the well. He peered over the edge of the wall. "Wow this isn't the family shrine."

He said to himself. All around him were trees and animals hiding in the bushes. He got out and started to walk around. He jumped as a flock of birds flew out of the tree next to him. *Bam!* A large two headed snake landed right in front of Inuyasha. It was facing the other way. Inuyasha heard that they were talking to each other. "Damn we losssst her!"

one head said to the other. "I ssssware I'm gona kill that dirty mutt."

The other said. 'Am I losing it? Why are there talking snakes?' Inuyasha thought. He then saw a girl standing behind a tree next to the snakes. The girl sees Inuyasha and gets a surprised look on her face. The snakes started to turn around. The girl leaped into the air and pulled out a bow and arrows. She shot an arrow and as it hit the snakes they burst into a million pieces. She lands a few feet in front of him. "Who are you and what do you want in this forest!"

She yells. "Um… I'm Inuyasha. Who are you? What was that thing? How did you kill it with just one arrow?"

Inuyasha asked with a bewilder look on his face. "I'm Kagome and that was a snake demon."

She said looking around. "Demon? Man where is this place?"

He asked. "This is the Feudal Era."

Said Kagome. Now I was never good at History but…"That can't be that's 500 years before my time!"

**I hope you liked it. Please post a comment. I'm hoping to get at least 10! And remember please be nice!=P**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Half Demon Kagome**

**Hey every one! Sorry it took so long I was just so busy with finals. Uggg! But from now on I will try to update every week. I hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

**Inuyasha's POV**

500 years in the past? How could that happen? "Oh I know this is all a trick! Haha ok so how did you make the huge two headed snake? Who helped you? Was it Ykio? Hey Ykio come on out!"

I yell into the trees. "Who is Ykio? And that wasn't fake it was real, and you should be thanking me or you would have been dead meat!"

Kagome yells at me. "Oh come on I know that this can't be real! I mean how could I have traveled back in time 500 years?"

I ask. "Well how about this? You can come back to the village and talk to Kiade or my sister Kikyo?"

Kagome suggests. Without the snake here I finally get a good look at her. Her hair is raven black and wait am I imagining things or does she have ears? "Umm okay, but one question."

I say to her. "Okay what is your question? But hurry up of more demons will come."

She says. "Okay but are those ears?"

I ask her. She looks at me with a glare. "Yes they are."

She replies. "Why do you have ears?"

I ask. "I have ears, because I am a half demon. Half human, half dog demon."

"Can I pet them?"

"NO! You cannot!"

With that she storms off, leaving me to stumble after her. As we walk I can start to see a small village at the bottom of the hill. No one is in sight except for one young girl with long dark black hair pulled back into a pony tail. She is wearing a old miko outfit. A white shirt with red pants. When we got to the bottom of the hill the girl ran up and hugged Kagome. "Where were you! You were gone for hours!"

She yelled. "Sorry I was just in the woods. And I found him."

She pointed to me. "Inuyasha meet Kikyo. Kikyo meet Inuyasha."

"Umm please to meet you Kikyo."

I held out my hand. She stared at it. "Hello Inuyasha."

She bowed to me. "Inuyasha you can stay with my sister and I for the night. That is if you want."

I nodded to her. Kikyo huffed and went inside a house. "What's up with her?"

I ask Kagome. "Oh it's ok she is a priestess and can be cautious about people in those woods. "Especially with what you're wearing."

She says. "What do you mean this is normal from where I come from."

I say to Kagome. "Sure whatever you say."

She says heading towards the house. "Common unless your sleeping outside."

With that I run in after her.


End file.
